Camp of the titans
by Brainbean
Summary: three minor gods have rebelled against the rule of Zeus so Chiron aligns Jay and the team with Percy, Annabeth and Grover. what will happen as friendships are formed and personalities clash? some romance! NEXT CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp of the Titans**

**also known as**

**Percy Jackson and the ancestors of the heros**

**a percy jackson/COTT crossover Part one**

**Three minor gods rebel against the rule of olympus, reaking havoc all over the world. What happens when Jay, Theresa, Niel, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Herry team up with Percy, Annabeth and Grover to stop them?**

**If you haven't read the Percy Jackson series or seen class of the titans, you'll get a bit confused and miss out on several references to events in the books. Both are amazing series's and i highly recommened them. Some Percy/Annabeth, Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta in there to keep everyone happy**

**Disclaimer- unfortunatly, I don't own class of the Titans _or_ the Percy jackson series which was written by Rick Riordan**

"Miss Hera, we need to see Chiron" Jay raced into the room, followed by the other six heros. The old goddess looked up from her book, startled.

"i'm afraid Chiron is away for the rest of the week" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"away? What do you mean? He's always here." Odie glanced around at the others "where can we find him"

"you will have to wait until he gets back" Hera bearly batted an eyelid "you should know by now that he is only ever here once a week."

"what?" the teens exclaimed "no he isn't"

"that's because he's always here when you need him" the goddess smiled

"where is he?" Jay implied that they where in a hurry.

"that i cannot tell you. I do not like the place where he is, nor do i like the people there. We have a history, and an agreement. They stay away from me, and i from them."

the group exchanged looks and Hera continued "he will be back this afternoon. Is it urgent."

"a cruise ship has been spotted. It's carrying hoards of monsters" Jay explained "Hermes said that some guy calling himself Luke, leads them"

"Yes," Hera nodded "Hermes would know all about Luke. Thankyou Jay but we have been monitoring that ship for quite some time, there is a small group dispatched to take care of them"

"small group?" Odie frowned "who?" just then, Hermes raced in

"Miss Hera, its Mormus, he's back, and he's got friends."

"you wanted to see us Chiron?" the Trio entered the big house, carefully avoiding the camp director who was lounging in his leopard print shirt, sipping a diet coke.

"Ah, Percy" seated in his wheelchair, Chiron looked like an average middle aged man but people at Camp Half Blood knew better. Concealed in the chair, was the rear end of a horse. Chiron was a Centaur. "i have some terrible news."

the Satyr, Grover, turned to the blonde girl in the middle "does he ever have any other news?" he whispered. The girl, Annabeth, Sniggered.

"this is no time for jokes Grover" Chiron scolded "three minor gods are out to destroy Olympus, the whole world is in danger."

"whoa, hold up," Percy looked concered but confused "whats going on?"

Chiron sighed "a group of minor gods has rebelled against Olympian rule."

"Which gods exactly?" Annabeth fingered her weapon in anticipation.

"Mormus, Moros and Leto." the centaur said matter of factly.

"who?" Percy didn't even try to hide his confusion and Chiron sighed again.

"Mormus is the god of blame" he explained "he was kicked out of Olympus after daring to critisise Zeus and Aphrodite. Leto is the mother of Artemis and Apollo. She was hated by Hera because Zeus is the father of the twins. She was scorned by Hera and suffered greatly, now she wants revenge. Moros is the God of Fate. Little known, he was sick of getting no credit and joined the rebellion. Together, the three of them can create havoc and change the future. They must be stopped."

"how?" Grover bleated nervously

"first, we must cosult the oracle for you to get your quest, then there are some people i want you to meet." Chiron said "Percy, you know where to go."

Percy gulped and ascended to the attic. It was a place he dreaded going but he knew it had to be done. In the musty room, on a dusty chair, sat a hideous mummy that contained the spirit of Delphi, the oracle.

"uh, hi..." Percy absent mindedly fingered his pocket to make sure riptide, his ballpoint pen turned sword, was safe inside. All of a sudden, green smoke filled the room and the Oracle rose.

It's raspy voice filled the room with the words of a quest.

Find the seven, make it ten

to lead the strayed back home again

Pride is a curse, heightened by blame

and conflict will cause some to be lost to the flame

the smoke died down and the oracle lay motionless. Percy gaped

"that's it?" he said "you usually give me more to work with than that, i think you're loosing your touch" he shrugged and returned to Chiron and his friends.

"just as i thought" the old man said "it's time i took you to meet some very important people. We are going to New Olympia"

Archie approched the door to Chirons office cautiously. Inside, he could hear Hera and Chiron yelling at each other. He drew out his PMR and called the others. They had just assembled nevously at the door when Hermes appeared and pushed them inside.

The office was dimly lit but it was impossible for the seven heros to miss the three teenagers sitting in the corner wearing bright orange tee shirts.

"uhh" Jay ran a hand through his hair and the two groups of teens eyed eachother with suspision and misstrust.

"FINE" Hera screamed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The painful scilence was broken by Chion clopping over to his desk, looking smug.

"well Heros," he said "i'll leave you to get to know eachother, and then you can start your quest."

"Chiron, Wait" both Jay and the new boy called at the same time but the centaur had alreadly left.

After a few awkward clearings of the throat, Jay spoke

"who are you?" He asked

"My name is Percy Jackson," the black haired boy stepped forward and shook Jays hand "son of Posidon"

"son?" Theresa exclaimed

"Yes" the blond girl said "i am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, we're both demigods"

"d...d...demigods?" stammered Jay. "you're half god"

"yeah, because just being a hero isn't enough" whispered Atlanta to Archie, who sniggered.

"who's your little donkey-legged friend?" Neil turned his nose up.

"Donkey!" the man let out an indignant bleat "i'm a goat, a Satyr"

"a satyr?" said Atlanta

"half man, half goat, you have heared of them, right?" Annabeth smirked

"of course we have, we're not stupid" cried Atlanta, glaring at the blonde girl

"this is Grover" Percy stepped in between the fuming girls "are you guys demigods too?" he questioned

Jay took charge "no" he said "we are all decended from great greek heros. I'm Jay, a desendant of Jason"

"_the _jason?" Grover looked awestruck.

"this is Theresa, desendant of Theseus" Jay contunued "Odie here is the desendant of Odyssius, Neil of Narcissus, Herry of Hercules, Archie of Achilles and Atlanta of Artemis."

Percy smiled at them "wow, so you guys are pretty much unbeatable." he turned and smiled at Atlanta "i like Artemis, she's nice, so you must be too"

Atlanta blushed and both Annabeth and Archie fumed.

Later, Annabeth saught Archie out, she pinned him to the wall, furious.

"you'd better tell that Atlanta girl to stay away from Percy, he's mine" she hissed. Archie retaliated and had Annabeth pinned down in a second.

"Atlanta is my territory, if _your_ Percy doesn't back off, he'll pay." he released her and she dusted off her orange top.

"i'm glad we understand each other." she said and he nodded curtly.

That night after dinner, Archie sat very close to Atlanta on the couch, while Annabeth made sure that Percy sat down close to her.

"i must say" Neil sat down on Annabeths other side and whispered "goat boy is kinda cute"

"sorry" she whispered back "he's taken"

Neil scowled "by what, a half ostrich" he said sarcastically

"No" Annabeth smiled "his girlfriend is a tree"

Neil fell off his chair

Jay and Percy hit it off immediately, comparing retractable swords, fighting techniques and battle stratergies.

"what are we going to do about the rebel gods?" Theresa only once dared to interupt their conversation

"we're thinking of a plan, we'll tell you when the details are finalised" Jay only breifly turned around. Slighly annoyed, Theresa struck up a converation with Grover about the health benefits of aluminium cans.

"so" Jay said eventually, causing all conversations to stop "tell us about camp half blood"

Percy recounted the adventures he had had with Annabeth and Grover. The mortal heros listened, spellbound. Then percy asked how they had all met and the team each recounted their first run ins with giants and Hermes and Hera. (Chiron had told both groups to avoid mentioning Cronos)

meanwhile, Odie typed into his laptop furiously.

"i've tapped into the security cameras all around the school and set up a top security system, no god should be able to get in without us noticing. I've also been checking out the latest news on the internet to see if anything strange or unnatural has been happening, this should help us to locate the rebels" he said proudly

"good work Odie" Jay said. Percy looked at the geeky kid with interest

"wow, you sure could give Beckendorf a run for his money" He said. Grover and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Becken-who?" asked Herry.

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephestus" proclaimed Percy.

"Heph has a son?" Atlanta exclaimed.

"Heph?" snorted Grover but Percy ignored him and continued.

"sure, he has heaps of demigod kids, most of the gods do. They never mention us?"

"i can't say it ever slips into conversation" shrugged Jay. "do you see them often?"

"no, regularly twice a year but some of us get visits" Annabeth looked pointedly at Percy

"so you don't really know your parent?" Theresa leaned forward with interest

"no, sometimes i think we're only around to do their dirty work."

"how many of you are there?"

"it's hard to say" said Annabeth "theres about a hundred at the camp but theres many more unclaimed. Percy is the only son of Posidon and Zeus and Hades each have one mortal child but the rest have dozens."

"that's kind of gross" Atlanta wrinked up her nose "to have who knows how many siblings because one of your parents likes to fool around with mortals"

Annabeth made a face at the other girl

"why should you care" she said. Atlanta was about to speak when Archie stood between them.

"well" he made a point of yawning loudly and stretching "it's been a big day, lets get to bed."

"i agree" Jay stood too "Annabeth, you can bunk with Theresa and Atlanta" Atlanta rolled her eyes

Jay ignored her and continued "Percy will bunk with myself, Archie and Odie and Grover can share with Neil and Herry."

"i'm not giving up my bed" Neil said matter of factly

"there's camp cots and matteresses." Jay turned to the guests "i'm sorry but that's all we can offer."

"that wil be fine" Percy grabbed the last blue jelly bean from the bowl on the table and the ten teenaged heros retired for the night.

**Next time: the COTT crew head to camp half blood where Neil has a run in with Clarisse, the team play capture the flag and Atlanta and Annabeth's rivalry shoots to a whole new level.**

**reviews wanted desperatly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp of the Titans**

**also known as**

**Percy Jackson and the ancestors of the heros**

**a percy jackson/COTT crossover Part two**

**Three minor gods rebel against the rule of the Olympians, reaking havoc all over the world. What happens when Jay, Theresa, Neil, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Herry team up with Percy, Annabeth and Grover to stop them?**

**If you haven't read the Percy Jackson series or seen class of the titans, you'll get a bit confused and miss out on several references to events in the books. Both are amazing series's and i highly recommened them. Some Percy/Annabeth, Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta in there to keep everyone happy**

**Disclaimer- unfortunatly, I don't own class of the Titans **_**or**_** the Percy jackson series which was written by Rick Riordan**

In the girls room, Annabeth and Theresa sat on their beds, laughing and gossiping. Atlanta scowled as she flicked through a magazine. Finally she'd had enough.

"lets go see what Athena's cooked us for breakfast."

"A..Athena" Annabeth suddenly looked terrified.

"oh that's right, she's your mother, this should be interesting" Atlanta bounded off her bed and out the door

"are you ok?" Theresa asked

Annabeth nodded shakily

"i never see my mother. She's always too busy. Now i find out that she's cooking breakfast for seven kids, my age"

"she's one of our mentors." Theresa explained "we protect the gods and godesses and they give us knowledge and wisdom and suppourt."

"that's kind of cool" Annabeth smiled "protecting the gods and spending all your time with them, i mean. Don't get me wrong, i love camp but you get to live in a city, you don't hide away like we do."

Theresa took Annabeth's hand "come on, lets meet the 'rents."

when Atlanta arrived in the kitchen, she was surprised to see it empty except for the goddess and too her shock, Neil. The blond had a fluffy white robe on and a towel around his head. He looked incredibly grumpy.

"you're up early" Atlanta sat down next to him.

Neil scowled "goatboy snores so i've had no beauty sleep." he pointed at his face "i'll get bags, _bags_, think of what this will do to my career." he paused "on the plus side, no one yelled at me to get out of the bathroom so i could have a proper beauty treatment this morning."

one by one, the others stumbled into the kitchen until eight tired heros sat at the huge table. Theresa appeared in the doorway, pulling a reluctant Annabeth behind her. At the entrance of the two girls, Athena looked up from her cooking.

"good morning ladies" she said calmly "Annabeth, my dear, it is good to see you again"

"hello mom" Annabeth twisted her hands infront of her and stood awkwardly until Theresa shoved her into the spare chair beside Percy.

"Chiron told me we had visitors." Athena began to dish out pancakes "i wasn't expecting family," she smiled kindly at her daughter "or him" the look she gave Percy was filled with dislike. Percy rolled his eyes and whispered something to Jay, who laughed.

"he also said that when you have a plan, he will meet you at camp half blood. Dionysus wants to see you."

"Dionysus..." Jay stopped to chew a mouthful of food "as in, god of wine?"

"yes" Percy nodded "and director of camp half blood. Zeus assigned him there as a kind of rehab. He has to lay off the wine"

"consequently" Annabeth chimed in "he is not always friendly"

"so when can we meet him" Herry wasn't put off

"Chiron said once we have a plan" Annabeth puffed out her chest "as daughter of Athena, godess of wisdom, i'll organise one"

Athena cleared her throat. "thankyou daughter, you know i admire your knowledge but i'm afraid that Jay and Percy are to be in charge. It is after all, Percy's quest and Jay was born to lead these people. Help them by all means but you cannot be in charge."

Annabeth blushed and said nothing. The silence that followed was awkward and Neil broke it abruptly.

"well, while you lot plan how to get us all beat up and gross, i'm going to go and blow dry my hair." he whipped out of the room in a cloud of towelling.

Jay stood up.

"Annabeth and Odie, i want you two to find out everything you can about Mormos, Leto and Morus. Find out their strenghts, weaknesses and ways in which we can capture them." both nodded and left the room.

"Archie, Atlanta," Percy also stood up "can you talk to hephaestus, see if he has any weapons capable of bringing down gods?"

"Theresa, can you and Persephone see if you can find out where the gods are" Jay addressed the phsycic who nodded and followed the others out of the room.

"Grover, can you take Herry and Iris message the camp, tell them where on our way and begin to load up the truck" Percy handed his friend a gold drachma.

That left the two leaders alone in the kitchen, beginning to devise strategies.

Three hours later, the team squished into Herry's truck and spead off towards camp half blood.

Odie and Annabeth recounted what they had learned about the minor gods.

"Leto has no power" Annabeth said "but she's driven by hate for Hera which makes her extremely dangerous."

"Moros and Mormus on the other hand, do have power" Said Odie "Over blame and Fate"

"meaning that they can cause great discord amongst the people _and _change the future" chimed Annabeth.

"which is very bad" supplied Odie conclusively. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"wow, you guys make quite a team" Jay and Percy exchanged a knowing look after the braniacs told them how they could defeat the rebels.

"Heph gave us some awesome weopons" Atlanta patted the duffle bag on her lap and grinned at Archie.

"Yep" he said "guarunteed to bring down gods, and, cook a ham from a hundred metres"

"so lets stay away from pigs ok" Atlanta said "Heph didn't know how to work out that quirk in the weapon"

"well, from what i've managed to see, the Gods are staying low in a forest somewhere" Theresa said "that's all i could find out. Once we get to camp, maybe i'll see more."

"Iris messaging is wicked" Herry supplied, not wanting to be left out.

The team laughed.

It was late afternoon when Percy told Herry to stop the truck.

"it will be safer if we walk the rest of the way" he said "monsters can smell demigods and they've probably been following us."

"but wouldn't that mean that it was safer _in_ the truck?" Herry frowned

"unless you want your truck destroyed."

the truck was parked and Herry out and ready before Percy could finish his sentence.

"so where exactly are we going?" Neil extracted his mirror from his pocket and proceeded to primp.

"you see that pine tree on that hill" Percy pointed towards the horizon where a huge tree could be seen glinting. "Thats the border of the camp"

"i have nothing against sparkles" Neil remarked "but should a tree be doing that?"

Jay took the binoculars offered to him by Odie "is that...?" he trailed off and Percy nodded

"yes, the golden fleece that your ancestor, Jason, obtained"

"no way" Jay scanned the hill and nearly dropped the binoculars "theres a dragon" he gulped

"oh, thats just Peleus." Annabeth waved away their concern "he guards the fleece and protects the camp."

"must be some camp" muttered Archie.

"come on" Percy hoisted a backpack onto his shoulders. The rest of the heros did the same "we won't get there by standing here."

"race you to the tree?" Atlanta whispered to Archie

"you're so on" the two of them took off.

Archie and Atlanta where lounging in the grass by the time the others joined them.

"usually mortals can't see the camp or enter it" Percy was explaining "but you lot are different, unique you might say. Anyway. Come on, lets go and meet Mr. D"

the Big house was empty except for a small group of Satyrs, who looked very relaxed and calm.

"uh" Grover walked up to his kin "where's Mr. D?"

"he's gone to Mount Olympus on urgent business, he'll be back later tonight" one of them supplied.

"oh," Percy turned around to face the troup of teenagers "well, how about we show you around"

"that'd be great" Jay and the others followed eagerly.

Percy showed them the 12 cabins, each dedicated to the gods. They went from one, to the next, looking around and meeting some of the inhabitants. Eventually, they stopped infront of a menacing red cabin, complete with barbed wire and a huge stuffed boars head.

"ew, they need to get a better decorator" Neil remarked

"who's cabin is this?" Theresa asked

"it belongs to the Ares kids"

"like i said," Neil muttered, "ew"

"i like Ares," Archie elbowed the blond "he's my mentor"

"as far as i'm concered, the guy has no taste and i'm sure his kids are all stupid" Neil stuck his nose in the air, indignatly. All of a sudded, a huge shape loomed up behind them.

"what did you say, punk" it said menacingly

"hey Clarisse" Percy began nervously "i'd like you to meet..."

"shut it Punk"

Percy immediately backed away

"who's she?" Archie stared wide eyed at they huge, muscly girl before them.

"Thats Clarisse" Annabeth said "Daughter of Ares and head counciller of the cabin"

"she seems pretty cool" Atlanta stared at the bulk that was Clarisse "anyone who terrorises Neil is awesome"

Neil stood terrified and trembling. Clarisse picked him up by the collar and raised a fist. Then Jay stepped in.

"Put him down" there was a steely tone to his voice.

"excuse me?" Clarisse didn't put Neil down "and who are you?"

"i'm Jay. Desendant of Jason, Captain of the Argo and hero of Greece. It is my destiny to protect the gods of olympus. _All _the gods, including your father. Believe it or not, but that kid is also charged with the duty of protecting the gods. If you don't put him down. Well, there are six of us who might have something to say about that."

behind him, Herry, Odie, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta brandished their weapons and Clarisse sighed and dumped Neil on the grass.

"hey!" he protested

"this isn't over punks" she stormed off.

Atlanta dashed after her

"hey, wait up!" Clarisse turned, ready to hit but Atlanta put her hands up. "i come in peace" she said

Clarisse snorted.

"that was cool" Atlanta continued "what you did to neil, i mean. Not many people think he's worth pummling but you sure put him in his place. I mean, don't get me wrong, i like Neil but Gods is he annoying." she stuck out her hand "i'm Atlanta, by the way, desendant of Artemis"

"who are you lot?" Clarisse questioned "you aren't demigods are you?"

"no" Atlanta told the other girl about the prophecy and about their adventures

"you seem pretty cool." Clarisse said "i definatly want you on my team for capture the flag tonight"

"Capture the what?"

"i'll explain later but let's just say it'll give me an excuse to beat up that little blond punk."

they laughed.

After dinner, Percy stood up. He had been elected leader of the camp while both Chiron and Mr. D where away.

"in honour of our special guests," he said "we'll have a game of capture the flag. As you know, the Hermes cabin currently have the flag. I'm sure you want it for yourselves. Form alliances and then we'll choose which of the new heros is on what team."

the alliances were chosen as follows- Hermes alligned themselves with Posidon, Athena and Hepheastus while Ares was with Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Demeter.

Percy and Clarisse where team captains and one at a time, they chose from the new additions to the camp.

"I want Jay on my team" Percy chose

"Atlanta" said Clarisse

"Odie" said Percy

"Pick Archie" whispered Atlanta to Clarisse

"Archie" said the other girl

"uh... Neil" the Lucky blond breathed a sigh of relief at not being on clarisses team

"the big kid" Clarisse chose Herry

"Theresa"

the teams spit up, donned armour and weapons and headed into the woods.

"... and thats how you play" finished Clarisse "ok. Apollo and Aphrodite, guard the flag. Spread out in a circle at least ten metres away from the flag. Atlanta and Archie, you go for the enemy's flag, you're fast and quiet, you should be able to do it. Everyone else, in the advancement line. Spread out and get ready. Oh, and if you see the blond pretty boy, he's mine."

"Ok" Annabeth had the other team in a huddle "Percy and Jay, you stay near to the flag and guard it. Neil, you're lucky, you go for the enemy flag with me and Theresa. Beckendorf, you lead half of your cabin around to the east to create a diversion, the rest go west."

a conch horn sounded and the game began..

Atlanta and Archie took off into the woods, weapons in hands.

"i've never hit a real person before" Atlanta confessed

"sure you have" Archie said "you beat me up in training all the time"

"you know what i mean"

"think of it as..." but Archie never got to finish his sentence because a small group of people swarmed around them. The obvious leader of the troup smiled and Archie and Atlanta crouched down in preparation to strike and looked at each other.

"Hey guys," the boy said "i'm Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus" he raised his sword and swung.

On the opposite team, Neils luck had finally run out. He was following Theresa and Annabeth when he was distracted by something. A shiny something. He walked over to it and bent to pick it up. All of a sudden he was surrounded abd a harsh female voice sounded.

"Gotcha" Clarisse said.

Neil screamed like a girl.

Archie and Atlanta surveyed the battlefield thoughtfully.

"they put up a good fight" Archie nodded to the ten people sprawled on the ground before them.

"will they be ok?" Atlanta worried

"sure, they must surly have ways to heal them if anything goes wrong" He retracted his whip "c'mon Lannie, lets get that flag."

they raced off.

Herry came up behind Clarisse and eyed Neil thoughtfully. The blond was cowering in the centre of a circle and had even dropped his mirror in fright.

"hello comrades" Herry pushed his way into the circle beside Clarisse "what are you doing?"

"me and the punk have some unfinished business." she cracked her knuckles.

"you might not want to do that." Herry said

"why not? That punk insulted my father."

"Neil sees Ares every day, he didn't mean it. He knows what Ares is like." he shrugged

Clarisse stopped "he sees my father every day?"

"sure, the gods teach all seven of us so if you hurt him, you'll have to answer to them."

Clarisse growled but backed off with a sigh, then she walked towards Neil and picked him up.

"hey!" Neil cried out "what are you doing?"

Clarisse walked towards the nearest tree and broke off a branch. She then proceeded to hook Neil onto the stump left by the branch. The blond was left hanging high up a tree. Clarisse and her troup walked off. Followed by Herry.

"Herry wait" Neil called out "let me down"

but Herry just shrugged "sorry man, you're on the other team."

Neil wailed as he dissapeared into the woods. A single pain filled sentece wailed and echoed through the trees.

"but this shirt is cashmere"

Jay raised his sword, Percy did the same.

"did you hear that?" Jay whispered.

Percy nodded "i'll go have a look around. You stay here."

as Percy disappeared into the darkness, a red and a purple blur streaked towards Jay, on either side.

Archie appeared, calmly striding towards him, whip in hand.

"hey Jay" he said "whats up."

Jay raised his sword and lunged.

Atlanta slowly made her way towards the flag. She was a fingers width away from it when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her.

Percy stood behind her, arms folded and a smirk on his face. He raised his sword but Atlanta was too fast.

"cya" she grabbed the flag and sprinted.

"Jay quick" Percy and Jay followed, drawing the attention of their other team mates to follow.

At the other flag, Annabeth and Theresa where considering how to get past the circle of guards. The rules of tha game stated that you could only have two people guarding the flag but Clarisse was clever and had a circle of guards set out at an allowed distance away from the flag.

"just take a gap and sprint for it" Annabeth said "if one of us gets captured, the other just needs to run."

"that's getting into the circle" Theresa chewed on a fingernail "how do we get out?"

"well," Annabeth shrugged and grinned at the other girl "we'll think of something"

"i thought you said you always had a plan" but Theresa grinned back.

"ok, on three"

Theresa grabbed Annabeth's arm to stop her "wait" she said "is that when you say three or right after you say two?"

"just run" the two girls bolted into the clearing.

"the borders just up ahead" Archie appeared beside Atlanta "put on some speed and you can easily win"

Atlanta didn't say anything. She couldn't waste her breath. She watched as Archie slowed down and drew out his whip, ready to fend off her pursuers. She focussed her remaining energy on reaching the creek that seperated the teams.

She could see the river when she spotted Theresa. The other girl had a flag in hand and was sprinting towards the border, followed by Clarisse and co. Atlanta narrowed her eyes and Lept. On the opposite side, Theresa did the same. They landed on their side of the creek and planted the flags. Cheers went up from both sides.

"hold on" Beckendorf scratched his head "who won?" then mayhem broke out between the teams. Yelling and screaming over who rightfully won the match. weapons were drawn and scuffles broke out here and there. Then a deep voice bellowed

"silence" Chiron stood in the river.

"have you been there the whole time?" Archie came to stand beside Atlanta "

Chiron nodded "and it is plain to see who the winner is."

everyone stood still in anticipation

"it is clear" the centaur said "that our guests from New Olympia are the winners."

Atlanta and Theresa grinned at each other and after a stunned silence, a huge cheer went up though the crowd. Jay, Herry and Odie went to stand beside Atlanta, Theresa and Archie. They were surrounded by the campers, congratulated and Atlanda and Theresa were hoisted up onto peoples shoulders. Then Jay stopped, looked around and frowned.

"Where's Neil?" he asked. Herry looked sheepish

"oh yeah...heh heh" the brawn said and disappeared deep into the woods.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover sat in the conference room in the big house, waiting for the guests to arrive.

"do you really think that we can trust them?" Annabeth was saying

"why shouldn't we?" Percy handed his empty diet coke can to Grover who bit into it happily.

"i don't know" Annabeth touched the beads on her necklace "but sometimes those who you think are friends turn out to be your enemies" Percy knew she was referring to Luke. He sighed.

"Annabeth..." he began but then the door opened and Jay walked in followed by Theresa and Herry.

"Hey guys" Theresa said "the rest of us will be here soon. Then we can discuss what we'll do about the rebels." no sooner had she said this when Neil and Odie entered together soon to be followed by Archie and Atlanta.

"Hey guys, whats up" Atlanta greeted the troup "Clarisse just showed Arch and me the running track, we had to test it out! It was awesome" she grinned at Archie

"i'll beat you one day" the purple haired boy said. Atlanta's grin widened and she ruffled her best friends hair.

"Anyway" Annabeth interupted, sounding annoyed "what are we going to do about the rebels?"

"well," Jay looked over at Percy, who nodded for him to take charge "we know that they are staying low and are approaching New Olympia. We also know that they don't have any major power. Nothing we can't defeat with the weapon Heph gave us."

"what did he give us?" Annabeth leaned forward

Jay looked over at Odie who happily took over the conversation. He drew out a box from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"inside this box" he began "is a small device that renders a god powerless for a period of time. If we can just get them all to touch it, then they will be weakened and all we have to do is capture them and take them to Hera who will deal with them from there."

"ugh" Percy shuddered "i wouldn't want to deal with Hera"

"what's wrong with Miss Hera?" Herry looked around from the vending machine where he was deciding what he wanted.

"lets just say, she doesn't like Annabeth or i very much." Percy's tone suggested that they should end it there but Atlanta had other ideas

"so thats why Miss Hera was so furious when you arrived the other day!" she said "because she hates you."

Annabeth glared at her and Atlanta smirked.

"so." Neil looked up from filing his nails "why did we come all the way out here if the rebels are near new olympia?"

"well we did need to see Dionysus." Percy said "but we also needed to organise backup, should we need it."

"do we have backup?" Theresa flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked out the window towards the cabins.

"sure, there's heaps of people eager to help."

"so what are we waiting for?" Archie stood up "lets go whoop some godly arse"

"we can't just leave" Annabeth said "we should do some training first, you know, get to know each others fighting styles"

"good idea" Percy smiled "lets go hit the Arena"

"Woah" Theresa said appreciativly as they entered the part of the camp dedicated to training. She and Atlanta walked over to the archery targets, checking them out and longing to test them.

"the apollo cabin is the best at Archery." said Percy "but Annabeth could give them a run for their money." Annabeth blushed at Percy's compliment and turned away to hide it.

"Atlanta is amazing at archery" Theresa said "she can hit any target."

"that's great" Percy said "what else can you guys do?"

"well" Theresa listed each team members weapon choice "Atlanta does archery, Archie is great with his whip, Herry just uses his strength, Jay has a sword, i use my nun-chucks, Odies best weapon is his computer and Neil just relies on luck."

"thats an impressive range" Annabeth nodded "i think a practice fight would be good. We can summon a hellhound or something and practice working as a team."

"a hell hound?" Neil whimpered

the rest of the team looked at each other and grinned.

"we can only have monsters in here if it is summoned" Annabeth explained "i already talked to Chiron. the beast will be arriving shortly so get ready. 3...2...1"

the team raised their weapons as the hell hound shimmered into existence infront of them.

Herry worked to distract it while Archie raced around it with his whip. Atlanta fired bolt after bolt from her wrist crossbow while Jay and Percy swung their swords. Odie rattled off useful information about hell hounds while Theresa bopped it on the nose with her nun-chucks. Neil and Grover darted back and forth without actually joining the battle but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, Archie gave a furious tug at his wip. The metal tightened around the hellhounds feet and it fell to the ground. Then it gave a terrific roar and black blood poured from a wound on the top of it's head. The group looked at eachother in confusion and the beast exploded in front of them, dissolving into nothing.

"what happened?" Herry gaped "none of us got close enough to get it with such force to create a wound like that."

then the air infront of them shimmered and Annabeth appeared, a yankees hat in her hand and a triumphant grin on her face.

"Piece of cake" she said "good work...team!"

"oh...my..." Odie trailed off gobsmaked but the rest of the group cheered.

Unseen, Chiron watched the celebration.

"yes." he scratched his chin thoughtfully "they make quite a team."

**Ok, Ok, i know i promised a big fight between Atlanta and Annabeth. Maybe next chapter, i ran out of space. So, what do you think? Reviewable? I sure hope so.**

**Coming up: the team meets the rebel gods, Altanta and Annabeth's rivalry shoots to a whole new level and Percy has a run in with Hera...heh heh**


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Just a quick note, i'm having paragraph problems so if the story seems to jump around, it is because it was supposed to be in a new paragraph]**_

**Camp of the Titans**

**also known as**

**Percy Jackson and the ancestors of the heros**

**a percy jackson/COTT crossover Part three**

**Three minor gods rebel against the rule of olympus, reaking havoc all over the world. What happens when Jay, Theresa, Niel, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Herry team up with Percy, Annabeth and Grover to stop them?**

**If you haven't read the Percy Jackson series or seen class of the titans, you'll get a bit confused and miss out on several references to events in the books. Both are amazing series's and i highly recommened them. Some Percy/Annabeth, Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta in there to keep everyone happy**

**Disclaimer- unfortunatly, I don't own class of the Titans _or_ the Percy jackson series which was written by Rick Riordan**

**sorry for the wait and thankyou so much for the great reviews and feed back, they are loved!**

"Ok, we're nearly there" Odie tapped the screen of his GPS "Herry, take the next left."

the truck hurtled along the highway, crammed with ten teenaged heros.

"Urgh" Altanta complained "move your arm" Annabeth rolled her eyes and ignored the request.

Atlanta fumed and jabbed the blond girl in the ribs. Annabeth yelped and raised her fist before Theresa spoke up.

"why don't we stop and have a rest." she said "we've been travelling all day and need to stretch our legs."

Herry didn't hesitate to pull over and the passengers didn't hesitate to spill out of the large but packed truck.

Neil sighed at his reflection "the stuffy air is doing nothing for my complexion" he said matter-of-factly.

"aww neat!" exclaimed Atlanta "theres a freshwater spring, anyone else up for a paddle?"

Everyone heartily agreed.

Rolling up their pants, the group waded into the shallows, all except Archie, who stood awkwardly and nervously on the bank. Atlanta remarked on this and it gave Percy an idea.

The demigod focussed on the current in the spring and willed it to follow his command. A tidal wave serged forward and knocked Archie over, washing him into the spring with the rest of them. The desendant of Achilles yelped and scowled while the rest of his friends laughed and crowded around Percy, awestruck.

"well," he ran his hand through his black hair and puffed his chest out importantly "i'm not the son of Posidon for nothing"

still grumbling, Archie stepped out of the water and sat on a rock in the sun. he removed his hoodie and tee and wrung them out before laying them out flat beside him. Bare-chested, he retrieved some sunnies and lay down in the sun, deliberatly ignoring the rest of the gang and smiling at their pleas for him to come for a swim. It wasn't long before Neil joined him, preparing for prime tanning time. But the relaxation was interupted by a load roar and the trees bordering the spring rustld ominously. The group paused. Then a terrific crash sounded as a creature erupted from the undergrowth. It was huge, the height of a fully grown man and twice as wide. Covered with dark fur, the beast looked like something from the very depths of Hades and it opened its mouth to roar again, showing of magnificant yellow teeth, the canines about the size of a hand.

The teens sprang into action, circling the creature and preparing to attack.

"i got it!" Atlanta shouted and lept out of the water, brandishing her wrist crossbow, she aimed and was about to fire when the air above the beast shimmered and Annabeth appeared, sword in hand. She buried the blade deep into the creatures neck and twisted the hilt, causing the beast to emit a terrifying sound. In front of their eyes, it disovled into nothing.

Herry let out a low whistle and Grover clapped Annabeth on the back. Everyone congratulated her exept for Atlanta, who stood apart from the group, arms folded and a furious expression on her face.

Sick of listening to the praising of the other girl, Atlanta barged into the centre of the circle.

"that was my kill" she fumed, Annabeth just shrugged and said nothing. Atlanta grabbed her by the front of her tee.

"there's something you need to learn about me" she snarled "_never_ interupt my kill. I'm a hunter, the _best_ hunter. If you don't want to end up hunted, stay out of my way" she stalked off.

A look of fear crossed Annabeths face before she regained her composure. No one was smiling at her now, Archie narrowed his eyes at her and ran after Atlanta. Theresa, on the other hand, patted Annabeth's shoulder sympathetically.

"she'll come round" she said "you two are just so alike in your overcompetitiveness that its going to be hard for you to get along."

Annabeth smiled weakly. "i didn't know she'd react like that" she confessed.

The truck rumbled along the highway, its inhabitants silent. The only sound was the music softly floating out of the stereo and Grovers bleating snores. Finally Neil couldn't take it any more and he snapped his mirror closed and sighed dramatically.

"are we there yet?" he whined. The rest of the group perked up, awaiting the answer. Odie, acting as navigator, gave the news.

"guys, we'll be at the forest in about five minutes. Then its a fair hike to where the signal is coming from."

Neil groaned.

"hiking?" he whimpered. "in my new designer sneakers?"

Grover rolled his eyes and threw Neil a pair of beat up gym shoes

"wear these then" he said

"ew, but your feet have been in them"

"i don't have feet" the Satyr rolled his eyes again and adjusted his cap

Neil grumbled audiably but put the shoes on anyway, safely storing his sneakers in his rucksack.

The Truck came to a stop as the road ended.

"well" said Percy "i guess we're walking from here"

jumping down from the truck, the group groaned at the sight of the hilly, rocky climb before them.

"they sure chose a good place to hide" Archie crossed his arms "who would ever want to come here?"

"i don't know" said Atlanta, bending down to tighten her show lace "it looks like a fun challenge!"

"Race you to the-" Archie began but Annabeth interupted, annoyed.

"can't you two be serious for once" she said "this is not a race, it's about protecting the gods and ourselves"

behind her, Atlanta mimicked, causing Herry, behind Archie, to choke on his sandwhich. As he coughed violently and punched his chest, Atlanta put on a mocking and scolding voice.

"Now see what you've done" she shook her head sarcastically "you've gone and killed the poor boy. If only you'd been better at protecting-"

"Atlanta, enough" Jay said warningly, "are you ok, Herry?"

"i'm ok" Herry wheezed, accepting a drink from Grover "lets go."

after an hour of hard walking, the group was sweating and panting.

"how much further" said Theresa between breaths

"it's hard to say" confessed Odie "i don't have an exact location. We could be close. But we could be hours away."

in unison, the group groaned. Jay looked from his friends to the horizon, where he could see the sun beginning to set.

"we'll camp out here over night" He said "it'll give us all a chance to rest and to think of a strategy"

"good idea" Said Percy "can someone set up a fire? It's getting kind of cold. Not to mention dark"

Annabeth said that she would make the fire and sent Atlanta and Herry off to collect some fire wood. She made a circle of rocks and scooped a handful of leaves into the centre.

Meanwhile, Percy was rumaging through his bag.

"what are you looking for?" Asked Theresa.

"this." Percy drew out a mister bottle.

"uh.." Theresa frowned "sure, mist is refreshing and all but is it really a necessity to take a bottle with you on a quest?"

"sure" Percy filled the bottle with water from his water bottle "it's handy if i need to call Chiron" he sprayed the bottle experimentaly then returned to digging in his bag. He drew out a shiny golden coin.

"ok," he said "i need you to keep pumping this." he gave Theresa the bottle

"why?" she took the bottle questioninly

"i need a rainbow" Theresa's blank expression made Percy shrug. "you'll see." he said

Theresa began to pull the trigger on the bottle, emitting a fine mist that caught the sun and formed a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, Godess of the rainbow, Accept this offering" Percy threw the coin into the rainbow. It shimmered and then dissappeared, causing Theresa to gasp.

"get me Chiron at Camp Half blood" Percy continued and the air infront of them shimmered and the centaur appeared. Theresa was lost for words but Chiron and Percy both acted like they did this sort of thing every day.

"Ah, Percy" Chiron sounded like he was right beside them "i was wondering when you'd call. Hello Theresa"

"i..hello..um.." Theresa gaped. Percy rolled his eyes.

"i thought you'd like to know what was happening" he said and filled Chiron in on the quest.

later that night, Annabeth had set up a roaring fire and Herry had extracted a jumbo packet of marshmallows from his bag. He blew thoughtfully on his flaming sweet.

"we should have a sing along" he said.

"Why?" Neil said, his mouth full of marshmallow

"it'd be fun" Grover drew out his pan pipes and played a short tune. "i even learnt some new songs" he said proudly.

"thank god" Annabeth muttered.

"what can you play?" Said Atlanta.

"let me see" Grover stroked his chin "'the world ain't slowing down' by Ellis Paul"

"ooh!" Exclaimed Atlanta "i love 'that song **[a/n so do i!]** play it!"

Grover played the introduction and Atlanta sang along. She had a surprisingly tuneful voice and the others couldn't help but listen. Archie, also a surprise singer, joined in, adding a simple but effective tenor harmony to Atlanta's melody.

One by one, the group joined in and all sense of tone and key was lost. they sang through that song another three times before falling into an easy silence. Then Grover froze.

"did anyone hear that?" he bleated fearfully.

A faint rustle had everyone diving for their weapons. The sound grew louder and louder and a silluhetted figure appeared on the edge of the clearing.

"don't do anything" Percy told the group "it might just be a hunter, camping like us." he stood up, pen in hand and approached the stranger. It was clear to see the stranger tense as Percy approaced it was also clear to see them both visibly relax.

"Percy?" called Annabeth cautiously "who is it?"

Percy and the figure turned and made their way into the light. Recognition dawned on Annabeths face and she jumped up.

"Nico!" she flew at the boy and embraced him. The boy patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth" he said.

To Atlanta, The boy, obviously called Nico, looked like a corpse. He was thin and pale with jet black hair. He was dressed all in black too. Nico looked tired, his eyes sunken into his skin and he accepted the offer to join them at the campfire.

"Nico," Percy said "i'd like you to meet our new friends. This is Jay, descendant of Jason, Theresa, descendant of Theseus. Archie here is the desendant of Achilles while Atlanta is descended from Artemis." it was hard to miss Nico tense at the sound of the name Artemis and Percy patted his shoulder and continued "this is Odie, descended from Odyssius, Herry from Hercules and Neil from Narcissus" then he turned to the heros "guys, this is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"wow." Herry broke the stunned silence that followed by holding out the bag of marshmallows "mallow?" he offered. But Nico shook his head.

"no thankyou" he sounded very grown up for such a young boy "i can't stay long."

"what are you doing here?" Annabeth took a marshmallow instead.

"my father received word of three rebel gods. He asked me to check it out. I'm guessing that's why you're here" the ten teenagers nodded.

"we could work together" Offered Annabeth but Nico shook his head

"my father only wants me to have a look. He won't do anything unless he's threatened. I have to be back by midnight so i have to leave you." he stood up.

"we'll go with you, you can't go by yourself" but again Nico shook his head

"i'll be fine. You guys get some rest, from what i've seen so far, you'll need it." he walked away

"but-" Percy began but Nico had already melted into the shadows.

"that guy needs to work on his exits" Neil supplied his catchphrase

"well," said Annabeth, ignoring him "that was Nico."

"he's...uh..." Began Odie

"strange" finished Archie

"you get used to him" shrugged Percy "he's been through a lot in such a small period of time"

the seven New Olympians exchanged a look but accepted Percy's explanation.

"i think its time we got to sleep" Theresa yawned "uh, where are we sleeping?"

Atlanta and Archie grinned

"check out what Heph gave us" Said Archie and he produced a small disk from his bag.

He placed the disk on the ground and pressed a button in the centre, motioning for everyone to stand back. Before their eyes, a tent sprang up.

"it sleeps twelve" Explained Atlanta, unzipping the door "and its very spacious" the bright yellow tent was a master piece. It looked like a regular tent was folded perfectly into a hand sized disk making it ideal for backpacks. The team entered the tent, inside could easlily sleep twelve people Herry's size, meaning that there was pleanty of room for the nine smaller teens.

One by one, they unpacked their sleeping bags and lay them out. Jay insisted on sleeping next to the door in case of incidence and parcy took the other end even though both boys knew that everyone was capable of looking after themselves. The sleeping arangement was a subject of much arguing and in the end, they agreed that grover, who kicked in his sleep, should have one corner and Neil, who whined about the affect of close conditions on his hair, should have an other. The rest lined up on the remaining wall in this order; Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Odie, Annabeth and Percy.

They lay down and turned off their torches, murmering their goodnights to one another.

Jay woke to the smell of burning. He blinked slowly awake and became aware of the orange glow outside the tent. Unzipping the tent flap, he poked his head out and tried to focus his sleep filled eyes. There was no mistaking the fire that roared all around the camp site.

"Guys!" he ducked back into the tent and shook his friends awake, telling them what was happening. Instantly, everyone was out of the flammable tent and outside, although, it was no safer out there, flames lept from everwhere and seemed to be sourced from the camp fire.

The team stood and gaped, putting the pieces together and coming up with their own individual scenarios.

"we have to get out of here" Jay said but everyone was too captivated by the fire to move

"Who put the camp fire out?" whispered Theresa after a while.

"i thought Atlanta did it" Annabeth was quick to blame the flame haired girl.

"nuh-uh" Atlanta returned the blame "you were supposed to do it. The fire was your responsibility."

Annabeth looked livid and she lunged at Atlanta. Percy dived to restrain her while Archie grabbed Atlanta.

"it must be Mormos. We must be closer to the rebels than we thought" Jay said "Lanta and Annabeth's rivalry is hightened by the influence of blame and their both too proud to admit they're wrong."

Percy froze

"it's just like the oracle said" he shook Annabeth as if trying to get her out of her trance.

"you spoke to the oracle?" Jay frowned

"i had to get my quest" Percy said "the oracle gave me a prophecy and it matches the situation."

"well what is it?" Archie was still struggling to restrain Atlanta

"Find the seven, make it ten" Percy recited "to lead the strayed back home again. Pride is a curse, heightened by blame and conflict will cause some to be lost to the flame. In other words, If they don't stop fighting, someone will die"

At the mention of death, Annabeth froze. Atlanta took the oppoutunity to break free of Archie's grasp and lunge. The two girls flew into the flames, screaming and throwing punches. Archie and Percy quickly dived after them, each grabbing one of them and pulling them apart.

Jay found a break in the flames and shepharded Theresa, Neil, Grover, Herry and Odie to safety then he ran through himself. From his vantage point, he could see the circle of flame. Percy was nowhere to be seen and Archie was desperaly trying to keep Annabeth and Atlanta apart. He was coughing violently and limping. Jay knew that the heat was affecting his ankle and brace and that he couldn't last much longer but there was no way for him to get through and help. The flames rose up and he lost sight of them for a minute. When his vision cleared, Annabeth and Atlanta had stopped fighting and were coughing and struggling to breathe. If he didn't do something fast, they would die. Then there was a crash and a hiss. Water flooded into the campsite, extingushing the fire and soaking everyone. Smoke rose up around them but already the air was clearing. Jad stood up, he had been knocked to the ground when the wave hit, and looked around. Percy stood on the top of a huge boulder, arms outstretched and a determined look on his face.

"i'm not the son of Posidon for nothing." his voice was loud, determined and angry. Annabeth and Atlanta cowered slighty. There was movement behind them and Jay could see Archie struggling to rise. Percy immediately jumped down to help him.

"Archie!" Atlanta tried to get to her friend but a glare from Percy stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you know what you could have done" he told both girls. Jay came to stand beside him, not trying to hide his anger at either of them.

"you could have gotten someone killed" he said severely.

Both girls hung their heads but didn't say anything.

"now, normally the two of you are controlled in your temper. We think that Mormus is to blame here" Percy explained "therefore we must be getting close. Annabeth and Atlanta, you stay here, sort out your differences. We'll call you when we find them and we'll fight together."

The girls nodded, still speachless and they watched as their friends moved off.

As soon as they left. Atlanta glared at Annabeth

"this is your fault" she said

"_my_ fault!" Annabeth sounded shocked "if _you_ hadn't attacked me, Archie wouldn't have been hurt and Percy wouldn't be mad!"

"why you-" but Atlanta's retort was cut off but the arrival of some others in the clearing. A band of girls of various ages, dressed in silver. Atlanta raised her weapon but annabeth didn't seem surprised.

"whenever there's trouble, you show up!" she was grinning and seemed to be addressing a black haired girl, a little older than the rest of them, with a band of fine siver crowned apon her head.

The girl rushed forward and she and Annabeth embraced. There was lots of squeels and small talk and Atlanta scowled and looked at the girls. They looked radient and far to perfect to be real and yet they appeared to be flesh and blood. She frowned. Then the dark haired girl addressed her.

"so, who are you then?" she spoke like someone who had lived rough and who had no regard for proper annunciation. A bit like a punk, Atlanta thought.

"i could ask you the same question" she couldn't decide if the girls were trustworthy or not and the dark haired girl looked amused by her comments. Annabeth stepped in.

"Thalia," she said "this is Atlanta. Atlanta, this is Thalia"

"so who's your godly parent then?" Thalia shook Atlanta's hand.

"i don't have one, i am the decendant of Artemis."

A collective gasp went through the group of girls and Thalia raised an eyebrow before bowing slighly. The other girls followed her lead and Atlanta looked gobsmacked.

"you are the descendant of our goddess" a small girl looked awestruck "we are at your service"

Atlanta still had her mouth open and Thalia quietened the girls

"we are the hunters of artemis" she explained "we serve the goddess and hunt with her. In return, she gives us immortality."

"cool!" Atlanta was appreciative

"As the descendant of our goddess, we could be honoured to accept you as a hunter" Thalia retrieved a what looked like a brochure and smiled and Atlanta grinned back

"sure, sign me-" but Annabeth stopped her

"Atlanta, if you are a hunter, it means you are immortal. You can't get sick or die. But you can still be killed."

"awesome" Atlanta grinned at the girls

"and you get to hunt forever"

"wicked, i am so in-"

"but you have to say no to boys. No boys, No relationships, limited contact. It would mean you couldn't be with Archie anymore"

that stopped Atlanta. She looked shocked for a minute but then her expression turned to one of annoyance.

"what makes you think that i'm with Archie"

"oh, i just thought-"

"well your wrong, we're just friends." she glared at Annabeth and smiled apologetically at Thalia but she didn't pursue the subject of joining the hunters

**Well that's another chapter done and dusted. I hope it was worth the wait. The next instalment will be along shortly.**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp of the Titans**

**Also known as**

**Percy Jackson and the ancestors of the heroes**

**A Percy Jackson/COTT crossover Part Four**

**Three minor gods rebel against the rule of Olympus, wreaking havoc all over the world. What happens when Jay, Theresa, Neil, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Herry team up with Percy, Annabeth and Grover to stop them?**

**If you haven't read the Percy Jackson series or seen class of the titans, you'll get a bit confused and miss out on several references to events in the books. Both are amazing series and I highly recommend them. Some Percy/Annabeth, Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta in there to keep everyone happy**

**Disclaimer- unfortunately, I don't own class of the Titans **_**or**_** th****e Percy Jackson series which was written by Rick Riordan**

Jay crept up to the entrance of a cave, motioning for the others to be quiet and careful. Theresa had directed the group there after a vision showed her the direction to go. She was right, as usual, as Jay could hear voices echoing in the gloom. It wasn't clear but he caught snippets of words that sounded like 'Zeus' and 'Olympus'

They had been over the plan many times during the walk and Jay, Percy and Herry crept into the cave to confirm their suspicions, and to figure out the best way to begin the attack.

Percy took the lead and he uncapped his pen to reveal Riptide, his sword. Jay, not wanting to be out done, drew his retractable sword too. Percy grinned at him, acknowledging the similarities between the two of them. But while Jay was all serious, Percy was more rebellious; he took risks and didn't regret anything he did. With a start, Jay realised that he wanted to be more like Percy. Theresa was always telling him he was too serious and he was starting to realise that now. He looked back at Herry and smiled reassuringly before continuing after his new idol.

Out the front of the cave, Theresa paced anxiously. Grover and Archie were playing cards while Odie fiddled with his computer and Neil took advantage of what he called 'prime tanning time.'

"C'mon Theresa" Archie looked up at her "relax, Jay will be fine and besides, they're only scouting, they'll be back soon."

Theresa nodded absent-mindedly and sat down on a boulder.

"I wonder how Atlanta and Annabeth are doing?" she said after a while.

"Well" Archie scratched his chin thoughtfully "either they've both killed each other, or they are now the best of friends."

Theresa laughed "that's true, I guess they are so similar that those are the only options. Either way, they certainly won't be ignoring each other."

Annabeth was ignoring Atlanta. The redhead was still annoyed over the hunters of Artemis issue and Annabeth had had enough of her stubborn and competitive attitude.

"So how exactly did you meet these 'descendants of heroes?" Thalia asked

"I told you," Annabeth usually wasn't this short tempered with her friend but she couldn't help it, she was worried about Percy and Grover and what was happening with them. "Chiron helps them the same way he helps us and when we found out about the rebel gods, he thought that we should work together to defeat them, against Hera's wishes."

"Yes, I get that but..." she trailed off; looking for the right words "you obviously don't like Atlanta. What about the rest of them?"

"Oh the rest of them are great!" Annabeth said "Theresa is the only other girl and she's heaps of fun to be around. The guys aren't too bad either."

Thalia turned her nose up at that. "You know my opinion of men" was all she said.

Annabeth laughed "it's so good to see you again!" she said.

Over the other side of the clearing, Atlanta's PMR beeped. She answered it and frowned

"Archie?" she sounded confused "ARCHIE!"

She motioned to Annabeth.

"Fancy a good fight?" Annabeth said. Thalia grinned

"Hunters" she called "get ready for battle"

It was Archie who called Atlanta on her PMR.

The group of five were roused from their relaxation by maniacal laughter echoing around the mouth of the cave.

"Little heroes" the female voice taunted "so stupid. So naive. So...mortal.

"Leto" Odie whispered to the others "it has to be her"

"What do you want?" Theresa stood up, unsure of where to address her question.

A form shimmered in front of them and a tall, aging woman appeared. She had salt and pepper hair and wise blue eyes. She was beautiful for her age and held herself gracefully. She looked menacing and even though she had no real power, she was intimidating.

"Why my darling" she laughed as if Theresa's question was so obvious "I want Zeus and Hera brought down. I want to rule Olympus" she gave them a dazzling grin

"And how are you going to do that? We will defeat you" Archie stood up and stepped forward. "I'm sure our friends have already defeated your godly groupies"

Leto laughed again and Archie stepped back, confused.

"You are so stupid" Leto said "Mormus and Moros are too clever for your little mortal schemes. Your friends are dead. Or very close to it."

"No" Theresa gasped

"It was all a trap" Odie's eyes widened "you knew our plan and conspired to capture our strongest fighters. That's...that's..."

"Brilliant?" Leto supplied

"I was thinking more inconvenient" said Odie "for you. Now we are even more determined to defeat you, save our friends and be home in time for dinner." he turned to Archie "do you have the weapon?"

Archie froze, horror on his face. He turned slowly, looking at the pile of bags over by the rocks. What he was looking for wasn't there.

"Atlanta has it" he choked out. The group looked at him in shock. Leto laughed

"It's ok Archie" Theresa said, ignoring the immortal woman, "call Atlanta and we'll stall Leto until she gets here." Archie nodded

"Sure" Neil said nervously "after all, there's only one of her and five of us. How hard can it be?"

Leto laughed again and Archie paused from dialling Atlanta. Leto shimmered and the air in front of the heroes distorted. Then four more versions of Leto appeared. (**A/N- this is a made up skill of hers. I don't know if she could actually do this in mythology but for the purpose of this story, she c****an.)**

"One of me, huh" all five Leto's said in unison "well how about I even the odds?"

The copy closed to Theresa lunged and the redhead gasped as she was flung aside. She hit the rocks with such force that for a while she was motionless. Then shakily she stood, wiping a trickle of blood from her forehead.

"We won't let you win" she said, drawing her nun-chucks. Behind her, Grover had produced a heavy wooden club that appeared to be a glorified tree branch. Neil had armed himself with a stun baton while Odie clutched at a staff. Archie had his whip drawn but was fumbling with his PMR when Leto lunged at him. He dropped his PMR and it skidded to the side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the screen change, meaning that Atlanta had picked up.

"Odie" he called in between strikes and dodges "what are the co-ordinates of our position?"

Odie looked momentarily confused but he told Archie who yelled them out loudly.

Everyone in the clearing paused, puzzled looks on their faces and Archie took the opportunity to slice at Leto with his whip. She screamed and shimmered before disappearing into a pile of golden sand. The remaining copies of Leto hissed and bared their teeth, turning to face the teens.

"You cannot defeat us" the said

"Oh really?" Theresa and Archie looked at each other and lunged, taking out three more of the goddess's forms. "I think we just did. The odds are in our favour again."

Leto laughed and her remaining form shimmered. Fifty copies appeared all around the clearing and Archie, Theresa, Odie, Grover and Neil all backed into a circle in the centre.

"Oh this is just great." Neil huffed as the goddess and her clones advanced.

"Well don't just stand there." An unfamiliar voice called from a cliff above the clearing "they told me you guys were supposed to be heroes And Grover, what's your excuse?"

Grover stumbled and squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure but the sun was directly behind her.

"T..Thalia?" he stammered

"That's right goat boy, want some company?"

A volley of arrows flooded into the clearing and Archie couldn't help but notice that some of them were pink. And electric.

"Atlanta!" he exclaimed.

Atlanta moved into the clearing flanked by a group of girls dressed in silver.  
"I'm back" the hunter said "did you miss me?"  
"Atlanta," Odie yelled "we need the weapon, NOW"  
"ok, ok" Atlanta fumbled around in her bag for a moment. Archie, trapped in Leto's headlock gasped for air.  
"Any time now" he muttered loudly enough for her to hear. She shot him a dark look and drew a small black cylinder from her bag. The weapon fit snugly in Atlanta's palm and resembled a pen. On the end was a red button.  
"_That's_ the weapon" Neil scoffed. "Puh-lease, that thing couldn't catch a mosquito, let alone a god."  
"Remember Lanta," Archie worried "you only have one shot per god. You have to choose the right Leto or we won't have a chance."  
"Catch me?" Leto cackled "you have to find me first!" she split herself until the clearing was filled with clones. The fighting had stopped as the heroes and hunters stepped back in horror. The Leto's began to pace. Mixing in with each other, until it was impossible to track a single one. Odie narrowed his eyes.  
"Well that's lame." Atlanta crossed her arms and swore. "Now how will I know which is which?"  
"Wait," Odie said "shoot that one" He pointed to a Leto who was pacing back and forth to the side of the clearing. Everyone looked up at the geek.  
"Ok Odie," Atlanta took aim "I trust you on this"  
"Wait-" Leto began but Atlanta fired the weapon and the Goddess and all of her clones disappeared like they had been sucked into a vacuum. The silence that followed was eerie and Neil let out a long breath.  
"It worked!" Atlanta let out a strangled laugh. "I can't believe it worked!"  
Grover fainted.  
"But Odie" Annabeth appeared behind the geek, holding her Yankees cap "how did you know which one was the real Leto?"  
Odie blushed "well, I just watched them all and noticed that one was moving slower than the others. Like a computer when you over load it, keeping up so many clones was taking its toll."  
"See, who said a computer geek was completely useless in a battle?" said Neil. Archie groaned.

"We can celebrate later" interrupted Annabeth "first we have to find Percy and the others."

"You mean go into the cave?," Odie sounded queasy  
"why don't you stay here and help Grover when he comes round" Theresa suggested  
"good idea" Annabeth agreed "he doesn't like caves either."

"Let's go" said Archie, drawing his whip.

The cave was as black as midnight and every footstep echoed.  
"So much for stealth" Neil muttered  
the group reached a fork in the tunnel, the route had split into three and there was still no sign of Jay, Herry or Percy.  
"Right," Annabeth was quick to take charge "hunters of Artemis, you take the left tunnel. Theresa, Archie and Neil, the right and I'll take the middle."  
"You can't go by yourself" Thalia protested "I'll-"  
"what about me?" Atlanta interrupted crossly.  
Annabeth looked sheepish and began to talk but Theresa butted in.  
"why don't you go with Annabeth?" she had a wicked glint in her eyes and both Annabeth and Atlanta glared at her.

"fine." they said in unison.  
The groups split up.  
Annabeth and Atlanta moved into the middle tunnel.  
"Wow its dark" Exclaimed Annabeth, reaching for her head torch.

"No kidding" Atlanta said irritably "it's a cave tunnel."  
The two of them glared at each other for a moment before continuing.  
"Can we at least try to have a civil conversation?" Annabeth said after a while "just to keep our minds of the darkness"  
"Are you scared?" Atlanta laughed but Annabeth's worried glance stopped her "ok, let's try"  
"so" Annabeth began "who's your favourite and least favourite member of your little group?"  
Atlanta laughed again "well that's a tough one." she said "I like them all. Least favourite... well, I guess Neil can be whiny, Jay too controlling, but there is no absolute stand out."  
"Ok, how about your favourite?"  
"Well Theresa is my best girl friend but Archie is my best friend."  
"I thought so." Annabeth nodded "so you won't mind me asking then; why is he scared of water? I mean that's a pretty stupid thing for a descendant of Achilles to be afraid of"  
"um" Atlanta was taken aback by Annabeth's bluntness "I guess"

"And what is with his hair? I mean come on, _purple_? Percy's hair can look ridiculous sometimes but at least it is a normal colour-"  
"ok stop." Atlanta put her hands on her hips "you can ask me questions about my friends, mock Archie's fears but don't you _ever_ insult his hair."

the other girl flinched  
"you waltz into my house" Atlanta continued "take over my room, steal my friends, especially Theresa, away from me and you have the nerve to insult my boy-" she stopped herself "best friend"

To her credit, Annabeth looked ashamed. Then she looked mad.

"I didn't _steal_ anything" she said "Theresa was being nice, so I was nice too and as for taking over your house, I was there for a day. I slept on a cot on the floor of your room. If you call that taking over then I was clearly wrong in thinking that you were intelligent. Oh, and I think we're done talking" she finished angrily.  
"Fine by me" the red head replied.  
The silence was tense as they walked along. Atlanta narrowed her eyes, trying to see in the gloom.  
"It that…" she began. But it was too late. Annabeth tumbled over the unseen edge with a scream. Then suddenly she wasn't falling anymore and she looked up. Atlanta had her arm and was slowly pulling her up. Annabeth collapsed on solid ground, gasping. When she looked up again, Atlanta was already sideling around the hole on a narrow ledge.

"Atlanta, wait" she called and the red head stopped "thank you"

Atlanta half smiled "no problem"

"I thought you didn't like me" Annabeth started to stand, her legs shook.

"I _don't_ like you." Atlanta confirmed "but I wasn't about to let a powerful ally fall to her death."

"Well, I guess we've both been a little stupid. I shouldn't have been so mean about Archie. He adores you, you know."

Atlanta paused "really?" she grinned stupidly

"Anyway, we should get going. We don't want to miss any of the action" she stuck out her hand "we'll never be good friends but we can still get along and try to talk right?"

Atlanta took the offered hand and shook it "I can deal with that" she agreed. "So what's up with you and Percy anyway?"

"There is _so_ nothing between us. Never. Ever, no way, he's my best friend" Annabeth sounded terrified. Atlanta laughed

"Denial ain't just a river" she said "besides I see the way you look at him. And he looks at you."

Annabeth stopped. "He looks at me?" she sounded hopeful and both girls stumbled along, chatting happily about their boys.

-

Herry struggled against his bonds. A trap. He cursed himself silently for being so stupid as to walk straight into it. He looked at Jay, noting that he looked like he was doing the same.  
On the floor and unrestrained, Percy lay motionless. Two giant-like figures towered over his body.  
"Foolish mortals!" Mormus, Herry noted, was slightly overweight and favouring his left leg "they think they can fight a god and survive!"  
"One these pests are disposed of" Moros was taller, his gargantuan body dotted with bleeding wounds. "We can storm Olympus and depose Zeus!"  
"One down" Mormos kicked at Percy "and we'll get rid of these two while we wait for the rest!"  
Herry bit back his anger. It was thanks to Percy that both gods were injured but the demigod had paid a high price.  
"Let him go down fighting" the two gods released Jay who grabbed his sword from where it lay discarded on the floor. He charged but he was tossed aside like a rag doll, slamming against the rock wall and falling motionless beside Percy.  
The Gods laughed.  
"I think we'll leave the last one until the others get here" Moros said "which, by the sound of it, will be any minute." 

-  
**Am I cruel? Well I do like to keep you on the edge of your seats but never fear, m****uch will be re****vealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5, The final Chapter

**Camp of the Titans**

**Also known as**

**Percy Jackson and the ancestors of the heroes**

**A Percy Jackson/COTT crossover- The final part**

**Three minor gods rebel against the rule of Olympus, wreaking havoc all over the world. What happens when Jay, Theresa, Neil, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Herry team up with Percy, Annabeth and Grover to stop them?**

**Disclaimer- unfortunately, I don't own class of the Titans **_**or**_** the Percy Jackson series which was written by Rick Riordan  
I am so SO sorry for the delay! It's been a hectic year and I'm sorry if this wasn't worth the wait but please review!**

Herry struggled against his bonds. He had to do something. Jay and Percy lay motionless on the floor. If they were to have any chance of surviving, he had to get out and save them. If they were dead then he, Herry, would have to avenge them.  
The ropes were tied securely but the rebel gods had underestimated the strength of Hercules's descendant. The thick ropes snapped like spider silk under his brute strength but Herry didn't make a move. Moros and Mormus were watching him; he had to wait until they could be caught by surprise.

-

Their tunnels met again in the centre and the group was relieved to be reunited.  
"This place gives me the heebie-jeebies" Theresa shuddered "my head is pounding and I can feel danger everywhere."  
"Keep on the lookout" Thalia gripped her bow tightly "we must be getting close."  
"We are," Theresa confirmed "I can feel it."  
As they trooped on in the darkness, Atlanta scouted ahead. She ran back to them looking worried.  
"There's a lit cave up ahead. I could hear voices but none that I recognised. And I saw bodies."  
"B…b…bodies?" Neil stammered.  
"_Whose_ bodies?" Annabeth said urgently.  
"I didn't get a great look but-" Atlanta choked "it… it looked like Percy and Jay."  
"No!" Theresa gasped. Archie put a comforting arm around her shoulder and gripped Atlanta's hand supportively.  
"Come on" he said determinedly "we can't give up. Jay and Percy wouldn't have ever given up. They went down fighting. And so will we."  
"I agree." Annabeth wiped away a tear. "We have to save the gods. Besides, Herry is still in there and if there is any chance that Percy is alive then by the gods I will help him. We need a plan"  
As a daughter of Athena, naturally Annabeth took the lead but now there was another factor driving her, the same thing that was now driving all of them to defeat the rebel gods. They were a team, from different camps and backgrounds, but with the same morals and values.  
Six heroes would enter the cavern, the hunters of Artemis would hold the perimeter should they acquire any unwanted company.  
"For Olympus" Thalia whispered  
"and for New Olympia" supplied Neil.  
They smiled at each other, determined that no matter what they found in the cavern, they would stand tall.  
They drew their weapons and stepped forward.

-

"AAARRGGGHHH"  
Herry's war cry echoed around the cavern. He leapt away from the wall and charged the rebel gods. He struck out several times, knocking Mormus across the room and sending Moros to the floor. He punched and pounded each time they rose but the combined force of the two gods was to strong and they blasted him back against the wall. Herry felt his skull crack as he hit the rocks and he slumped forward with a groan and tried to stand up again.  
Unsteady on his feet, he charged again only to be thrown back like a rag doll. Maniacal laughter drowned out his cry of pain.  
"Did you really think that one pathetic little hero could defeat us?" Moros taunted "the _Gods_!"  
"Maybe not one hero" A new voice joined the conversation. "But what about seven!"  
Annabeth ran into the cave closely followed by Neil, who ran to Herry's aid, Archie and Theresa charged the gods while the Atlanta circled, pelting them with arrows from her wrist crossbow.  
Mormus laughed "Little heroes, your courage is to be admired but you'll never defeat us, not with your two strongest fighters dead on the ground!"  
There was a flurry of movement and all of a sudden it was Jay and Percy laughing, standing side by side in the middle of the cavern.  
"Dead?" Percy chucked "please! Slightly winded maybe but it takes more than a _minor_ god to take me down!"  
"I survived a Chimera" Jay supplied "your pathetic blow was merely an itch"  
"You tricked us?" hissed Moros  
"YOU TRICKED ME" bellowed Herry, running forwards  
"Herry" Jay put a hand on his arm "we had to, the only way the gods would believe was if _you_ believed."  
Herry pushed Jay's hand away and scowled. Percy gave him a sympathetic smile but he turned away. Secretly, Herry thought it was a clever plan but he wasn't in the mood to admit to it.  
Just then, Archie slammed into him sending them both backwards and into the wall. Herry cursed. He was so caught up in feeling betrayed and angry that he forgot all about the job they were supposed to be doing. He looked to the direction from which Archie had been thrown. Mormus was looking livid.  
The battle had recommenced.  
Jay ran to Theresa's side, Annabeth and Percy moved as the perfect team.  
Celestial bronze flashed, the crack of the Hephaestus whip echoed in the air, Neil screamed. But the gods were relentless. Every time a hero had the upper hand, they would stumble, trip, as if fate was willing them to fail.  
"Fate led you here, little heroes" Moros taunted  
"He's influencing the battle" Cried Atlanta "He's just playing with us"  
"I played with your strings of life" The villain confirmed "Bringing you together, bringing you to your defeat. Two groups of pesky teenagers, snuffed out like candle flames"  
"The weapon!" Archie flung the pen like device to Neil "we need all the luck we can get right now!"  
Neil whimpered "I don't know if I can do this" He said  
"Yes you can" Herry ran to cover him "do it for us, do it for your reflection. Do it for Odie"  
Neil raised his head, his golden hair glinting in the dim light. He looked fierce for the first time and with renewed confidence ran through the carnage, bobbing and weaving to try and get a clear shot.  
"Percy, Duck!" he shouted and the son of Poseidon moved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the beam of light that claimed Moros.  
"Ha!" Archie cried "one to go!"  
"Great work Neil" Jay encouraged  
"You'll never defeat me!" Cried Mormus "I am a GOD"  
He let out an unearthly cry and the team suddenly dropped their weapons and glared at each other.  
"It's your fault I got dragged into this!" Annabeth poked at Percy.  
"Wait-" Theresa started  
"I would never have come here if it wasn't for you" Archie sneered at Atlanta.  
"Can't you see-" Theresa tried in vain to break up the spats that were starting within the group.  
"He's the god of blame!" She tugged at Jay but he was glaring menacingly at her. "He's turning you against each other. Oh for the gods sake!"  
Theresa lunged at Neil and grabbed the weapon. She aimed it at Mormus and pressed the button. The god was sucked in and a loud pop echoed through the cavern. The teens looked dazed.  
"What just…" Percy began. Then he noticed the weapon in Theresa's hand "he's gone? Well that was anticlimactic"  
A cheer went up through the dishevelled crowd.  
"How come his creepy voodoo blame game didn't affect you?" Thalia questioned Theresa  
"I don't know." The redhead bit her lip "Maybe it has something to do with my powers. My vision helped me to see through his cloud"  
"Well I'm glad it did" Archie smiled at her "I don't know how much longer we would have lasted."  
The group of heroes was bruised, bleeding and limping. But they were all alive.  
"You scared me seaweed brain" Annabeth thumped Percy on the shoulder "I'm angry at you, don't ever play dead again."  
Percy grinned and kissed her forehead  
"I promise" He said "you won't get rid of me that easy, I'd follow you to Tartarus if I had to."  
"I guess we go back to Chiron now." Jay said, putting one arm around Theresa and Atlanta on either side of him.  
"Does this mean that it's goodbye?"

-  
"You have done a great service by the gods" Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Odie, Herry, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover stood before Hera, queen of Olympus.  
"I had my doubts" she said and Annabeth eyed her distrustfully "when Chiron told me of his plan but now I must admit that bringing you together was the best plan, it has saved us all."  
"But what will happen now?" Odie spoke up "will we still work together?"  
"I think you all know the answer to that." She left and the teens hung their heads sadly.  
Percy walked up to Jay.  
"We're a lot alike, you and I" he said "right down to the retractable sword! But don't doubt yourself as a leader Jay, they need you. You know that"  
Jay clapped a hand on his new friends shoulder. "You've shown me that you can be serious without being stern. I guess I do need to lighten up a little."  
The girls stood in a group, laughing and hugging each other.  
"We all had our differences" Atlanta smiled at Annabeth "but I'm glad I met you."  
Chiron cleared his throat and the teenagers separated into their separate groups.  
"As you know, you can never meet again" He shuffled his hooves "but remember what you have learned and remember each other"  
Atlanta sniffed sadly and Archie put his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head lightly. Annabeth grinned and laced her fingers through Percys.  
The demigods waved for the last time and stepped through the portal back to Camp Half-Blood.  
"What do we do now?" Oldie looked to Jay.  
"it's been a rough few days but Cronus is still out there." Jay began and his team looked back at him with shattered expressions "But he can wait. Why don't we go for cheeseburgers? And I think the Arcade is open late tonight."  
Theresa hugged Jay, then Herry picked them up and soon seven heroes, laughing with hysterical exhaustion, tumbled to the floor in a group hug.  
"You know you six are the greatest people ever"  
"No Jay, we _seven_ are the greatest."

**Sorry again for the delay, and the lame ending but now you can stop yelling at me to get it done.  
Read and review please.  
Love always,  
Brainbean**


End file.
